Hansel & Gretel: Levantando las migajas de pan
by carolittle
Summary: Hansel y Gretel son legendarios como los super geniales BAMF Cazadores de Brujas ,conocidos en todo el mundo por sus habilidades salvando niños y pueblos por igual - son los héroes de cada niño y  niña. Pero las cosas no siempre han sido tan fáciles como parecen para los dos cazadores.
1. Afuera del Fuego y en la Noche

Esta obra no es mia, sino de DreamingAngelWolf, yo simplemente tradusco su obra con su permiso, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Aqui ella relata lo que paso en todos esos años despues del comienzo.

* * *

Hansel y Gretel: Levantando las migajas de pan

Afuera del Fuego y en la Noche

Se merece esto, parte de él piensa. Después de todo, es su culpa que están aquí, si tan sólo hubiera tratado de llevarse bien con su madrastra, hubiera tratado de razonar con su padre, hubiera usado algo en vez de migajas de pan . Al menos Gretel parecía estar bien - eso era lo que importaba. Él todavía tiene que verla, todas las noches cuando ella vino con comida. Y era buena comida... demasiado buena. Se aseguró de que ella tomó para sí misma, como una especie de disculpa.

Pero a veces lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo, y debido a las miserables barras de la jaula en la que estaba acurrucado, incluso el simple gesto era imposible. Ella se arrodilló frente a él, con lágrimas brotando por su cara sucia, y Hansel estaba tratando de recordar la última vez en sus nueve años que la había visto llorar tanto. Al llegar, en vano, al menos, tomar fuerza de su hombro, vio a un par de pies en la parte superior de una escalera oscura. Una voz estridente comenzó a gritar, y los ojos de Gretel se ampliaron con el miedo como los pies que comenzaron a descender rápidamente. Antes de que ella pudiera esconder la comida a medio comer, una mano nudosa se agachó y la golpeó en la cara.

"¡No!" se oyó gritar. "¡Déjala en paz, sólo tiene siete años!" Pero esa misma mano de repente estaba buscando en su prisión, y sus afiladas uñas puntiagudas estaban desgarrando su ropa mientras el retrocedía desesperadamente lejos. Las barras detrás de él se sentían como hielo, congelando su piel y haciéndole gemir patéticamente. La empuñadura era de hierro fuerte, y estaba siendo tirado en contra de su voluntad - y de repente sus ojos ardían por el calor del fuego, y el sonido de gritos resonó alrededor de su cráneo.

Excepto que no era él gritando, era ella. Era la bruja, con la cara pegada a la ventana del horno, la piel arrugada como enrojecimiento ampollas. Cuando las encías comenzaron a sangrar, Hansel tomó la mano de su hermana y huyó. La llevó dentro del frío bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad, como si la bruja todavía estuviera sobre sus talones si miraba por encima de sus hombros, las quemaduras y la sangre y todo. Tenía que alejarse - que tenía que alejar a Gretel.

"Hansel!"

La bruja le podría tomar, pero no a ella.

"¡Hansel espera!"

Era demasiado joven. ¡Debería haber hecho que se vaya con su padre!

"¡Más despacio! ¡Vas demasiado rápido!"

"No te detengas, Gretel" él la llamó. "¡No hay que dejar de correr!"

"¡Pero estoy cansada!"

"No voy a dejar que te haga daño." Él se detuvo en seco, empujando su pequeño cuerpo por delante de él. "¡Ve! ¡Sigue corriendo!" Y así lo hizo, Hansel vio como su hermana desapareció entre los árboles oscuros, vagamente preguntándose por qué no iba con ella.

Entonces él les escuchó: los susurros, las respiraciones ruidosas, las ramas se rompen. Su corazón latía con fuerza, incluso al sentir toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Había cosas peores por ahí que las brujas... y él sólo había enviado a su hermana en sus mandíbulas.

* * *

"Gretel"

Desde su cama, Gretel observaba con tristeza mientras su hermano se retorció y gruñó de sueño irregular. Frunció el ceño y levantó las rodillas bajo la barbilla con un suspiro, deseando que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Era todavía demasiado pronto para saber si iba a despertar de esta pesadilla o no. Si lo hacía, entonces tal vez sería capaz de ayudar. Sabía lo que iba a decir: que ella sólo tenía dieciséis años, que él debe ser capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, así como cuidar de ella. Era la parte en que Gretel quería golpear a su hermano por ser tan engreído y orgulloso. ¿Qué clase de hermana iba a ser si no ayuda al único hermano que había conocido? ¿La única persona que había cuidado de ella?

Hansel se sacudió repentinamente y Gretel no podía soportarlo más, sin preocuparse por el sigilo se deslizó fuera de la cama y dio un paso hacia él, sentándose en el borde de su espalda (que estaba caliente - podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de él antes de incluso sentarse). Con cuidado, se acercó y apoyó la mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con ternura como ella recordaba vagamente a su madre haciendo - su verdadera madre. Parecía una eternidad, pero pronto Hansel estaba apoyado en el toque, su respiración constante, los músculos relajados. Había dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente a ella, y su cabeza estaba casi en su regazo, y si ella quería que se quedara tan profundamente dormido, Gretel sabía que tendría que quedarse donde estaba y no dormir. No importaba, decidió. Hansel haría lo mismo por ella en un santiamén


	2. Primer Bocado

Muchas Gracias a _Melisa Mayte _y a _becGrimm_ por sus reviews y por haberlo puesto en sus favoritos.

Repito una vez mas que esta historia no es mía, si no de DreamingAngelWolf yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

Y a todos aquellos lectores ocultos en la sombra les invito a dejar un review.

Espero les guste

* * *

El primer bocado

Su comienzo como cazadores no había sido fácil. De hecho, en un principio, tuvo una especie de inició por accidente. Habían finalmente (y afortunadamente) terminado en un pueblo que bordeaba el bosque extraño, pero que estaba muy lejos de casa. Desesperado por encontrar algún tipo de refugio, Hansel había apelado al carpintero local, explicando los antecedentes de su padre como un leñador y dando servicio prometedor a cambio de alimentos. Gretel también tiró lo poco habilidades de costura que ella sabía, y después de un poco arrastrarse trabajando pesadamente el viejo carpintero cedió y les adopto.

Por lo tanto su vida en un tercer "hogar" comenzó - y, como ellos esperaban, era muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados. El trabajo era tan duro como siempre, que era un pequeño consuelo, pero por una vez era cálido y se alimentaban decentemente. Hansel funcionó bien bajo la tutela del carpintero y su esposa enseñó Gretel los puntos más finos de la costura, así como otras necesidades de limpieza. Incluso recibieron clases básicas de lectura y escritura, y algunas veces los hermanos se preguntaban si habían descubierto lo que era ser parte de un verdadero hogar, el cuidado de la familia.

Por la noche, sin embargo, ya no podían pretender que vivieron una vida así. Hansel raramente dormía por mucho tiempo a pesar de estar agotados por el trabajo de su día. Sus pesadillas, a su vez, mantienen Gretel despierta, y el carpintero y su esposa eran viejos y se estaban quedando sordos, que cayó sobre ella consolarlo y tranquilizarlo para poder dormir - si la dejaba. La bruja lo perseguía en sus sueños y Gretel estaba preocupado que nunca sería capaz de escapar de ella.

Un par de años más tarde que el miedo salió a la luz. Hansel, ahora con trece años de edad, regresaba de cortar madera en el bosque cuando escuchó un sonido extraño. Mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, se horrorizó al ver lo que parecía ser dos personas que volaban en palillos por encima de su cabeza en dirección al pueblo. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que eran la materia misma de sus pesadillas: ropa extraña, características retorcidas, pelo salvaje, y la pintura corporal bárbara. Brujas. Y se dirigían hacia su pueblo.

Pensando primero en su hermana y después en los aldeanos, Hansel dejo caer la madera y echó a correr hacia las casas. Mientras corría, su cerebro estaba tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que iba a hacer al llegar a Gretel, se oyó el ruido de algo que explotar, y se encontró una vez más mirando a una nube de fuego volando, ondulante a lo largo de la zona que había sido el centro del pueblo. Deteniendose sólo por un segundo para comprender la destrucción, Hansel, sabiendo que cada paso lo llevaba más cerca de salvar a la gente que le importaba.

"Gretel" llamó, a toda velocidad en el caos. Humo y fuego rodearon el círculo de adoquines en el que se encontraba, se paró, y pudo ver a las familias tratando de huir de la transmisión de la quema de casas o desmoronamiento de puestos. "¡Gretel" -gritó de nuevo, preocupada no le oyera por encima del estruendo de la madera y la piedra.

"¡Hansel!"

Girando su cabeza, Hansel entreabrió los ojos cerrados mientras su rostro estaba cubierto por el humo, el hollín que volaba a sus pulmones y le hacía toser. Se las arregló para escudriñar a través de sus ojos llorosos a tiempo de ver una pequeña figura lanzarse a él, enterrando la cara en su hombro y apretándolo con fuerza. "¿Gretel? ¿Eres tú?"

"¡Hay brujas!" -exclamó-. "¡Han venido a destruir la aldea! ¡Ya quemaron las tiendas, y ahora que van a atacar las casas!" Su hermana agarró su camisa con fuerza. "Hansel, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Sin dudarlo, le tomó la mano y le dijo: "Nos vamos" tirando de ella fuera de los naufragios quemados mientras lo hacía. Gretel no lo cuestiono.

Se apresuraron a salir del pueblo juntos, mano a mano, agachándose entre los hombres gritando y las mujeres llorando con niños aterrorizados mientras buscaban una salida de la liquidación caótica. Justo cuando pensaban que estaban cerca de la carretera, un grito agudo les llamó la atención. Mirando hacia atrás, los hermanos palidecieron al ver a las dos brujas se inclinó sobre un grupo de niños pequeños, con muecas desagradables dividiendo sus caras feas.

"¿Cuál comeremos primero?, ¿eh?" una de ellas se burlaban, lamiéndose los labios mientras su cómplice se rió maniáticamente.

"Los chicos, ¡uno de los chicos!" ella cantó. "Ellos siempre saben mucho mejor que las niñas." Los dos muchachos en cuestión se apartaron de miedo. Ninguno de los cuatro hijos podría haber tenido más de seis años.

La primera bruja se frotó los dedos esqueléticos juntos. "En ese caso", dijo. "¡Es mejor no dejar que se pierdan!" Con ojos muy abiertos por el hambre, llegaron a uno de los niños pequeños. El sonido de un arma de fuego de apagarse la detuvo rápidamente, sin embargo la mató de plano. Los niños gritaban como la cabeza de la bruja explotó de sus hombros, bañándolos en la sangre, trozos de cráneo peludo y cerebro. El cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre ellos a continuación, y trataron desesperadamente para empujarlo fuera.

Hansel miró. Ni siquiera podía recordar recoger la escopeta, y mucho menos saber cómo utilizar y dónde apuntar. Claro, él había visto a su padre a utilizarla una o dos veces durante el invierno, cuando los lobos habían llegado demasiado cerca de su casa para su comodidad, pero nunca había sostenido un arma de fuego en su vida. ¡Tenía trece años! ¿Por qué la necesitaría?

Las cejas de la segunda de la bruja se alzaron altísimo, su sonrisa se volteo en un suspiro hacia abajo, curvada de horror. Poco a poco, casi bruscamente, se volvió hacia donde Hansel estaba de pie con la pistola, con la piel pintada de azul, una mezcla aterradora de azul, rojo, naranja y verde bajo el fuego en constante crecimiento. Todavía en shock, Hansel le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué pasó con su concepto del tiempo.

"Tu – le - disparaste – a - mi - hermana" la bruja gritó, con expresión angustiada transformándose rápidamente en uno de odio, y antes de Hansel podría procesar en lo que eso significaba para él, se lanzó al chico, mostrando los dientes y garras ansiosas manos para rasgar su cabeza de sus hombros, hasta que un cuchillo se clavó en el costado de su cuello. Su grito desgarrador se cortó con unas gárgaras extrañas, y se dejó caer desde mediados de aire como un faisán muerto. Aturdida, ella levantó una mano al cuchillo, mirando sin decir nada la sangre en sus manos y su ropa. Ella hizo un ruido ahogado de sorpresa antes de lanzarlo a un lado, el movimiento brusco de más con el cuchillo puso fin a su vida.

Aún apiñados, los niños llenos de sangre, vieron a Hansel y Gretel con temor reverencial. Estupefacto, Hansel se volvió hacia su hermana, que aún permanecía en posición de lanzamiento de cuchillos. Su expresión era desconcertada, ella se encogió de hombros, luego se obligó a relajarse y corrió a su lado. Él le dio un rápido abrazo, sintiéndose orgulloso y sorprendido de que ella había usado un cuchillo de la bruja tan bien, antes de darse cuenta que los niños estaban todavía allí. "Vamos," dijo, con cuidado de no agitar el arma alrededor. "Vayan a buscar a sus familias, de forma rápida. No les harán daño nunca más."

Como si él les hubiese amenazado los niños se pusieron de pie, una niña tropezo con su vestido mientras lo hacía. Los hermanos los miraron correr, y luego volvieron a mirar a los cadáveres antes de ellos. "¿Hay que quemarlas?" Gretel le preguntó finalmente. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo por qué, y juntos arrastraron los cadáveres a un puesto de la quema. Con el olor a carne quemada en sus fosas nasales, Hansel y Gretel una vez más empezaron a correr - pero no antes de Hansel cogiese la escopeta.


End file.
